Mea Kurosaki
Summary Mea Kurosaki is a character from To-Love-Ru Darkness. She is sent to Earth to bring back the "old" Golden Darkness. It is revealed that she is Yami's younger sister as she was created by the same organization and from the same project (Project Eve) as her. At first, she is found alone staring out the window until she meets Nana and becomes friends with her. She now views others as friends. It appears that she has sexual, though not necessarily emotional, feelings towards Rito, although she tends to use them in a playful, teasing way around him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C Name: Mea Kurosaki Origin: To Love-Ru Darkness Gender: Female Age: Mid-Teens Classification: Transformation Weapon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Shapeshifting, Body Control (Can also manipulate someone else body via Psycho-Dive), Hair Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat; Mind Control and Reading and Limited Technology Manipulation via Psycho-Dive Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Her Laser Gun was able to overcharge a pseudo-black hole that was going to swallow up the entire school) Speed: Subsonic via power-scaling (Comparable to Yami) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 via power-scaling (Should at least as strong as Zastin) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ via power-scaling Durability: Large Building level (Comparable to Yami) Stamina: High Range: Several meters, higher with laser guns Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Expert Combatant Weaknesses: Needs to make physical to use her Psycho-Dive. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation Ability: As a second-generation transformation weapon, Mea has transformation abilities similar to Yami because of the nano-machines in her body, except she can create more advanced machine/energy-based equipment, which Yami is unable to create. Most of them are transformed from her hair. She has been shown to develop non-weapon objects like a puppet from her hand. *'Weapon Transformation:' Similar to Yami, Mea can shapeshift any part of her body into weapons such as blades. However, she is capable of creating many different shaped machines like guns that shoot laser beams powerful enough to easily destroy powerful barriers and a micro black hole. *'Hair Manipulation:' Mea can control and move her hair/ponytail (like an actual tail) and uses it for most of her transformation abilities like many different shape guns, a clawed hand or a blade at the end of it. Mea is shown to create bigger machines and a multitude of massive guns and swords. Mea can also extend the reach of hair. *'Psycho-Dive:' An ability unique to Mea, which she can use to connect herself to another person's mind. By physically touching that person's forehead, she can enter their subconscious to steal information, look through their memories, or even enter their dreams and recreate them to whatever she wants. This ability can also be used on machines, like when Mea connected her ponytail through the screen of a laptop. By connecting her ponytail at the back of a person's neck, she can control the movements of that person, and through this, both Mea and said person could share each other's thoughts and feelings, even deep feelings that Mea herself was not aware of. Mea can also connect with more than one person at the same time. Sometimes Mea would playfully use this ability on Rito to get in his head and do erotic things. Nana is the only known person to break free from this ability *'Body Transformation:' Mea can alter the shape and size of her body or parts of it, like making her breasts bigger. Mea can also change her size to copy the form and appearance of anyone (e.g., Tearju), similar to shapeshifting. *'Partial Animal Transformation:' Mea has also been shown to use partial animal forms like growing a pair of feathered wings on her back to enable flight. She can also transform her hair into animal ears such as cat ears (Darkness Chapter 36). But it is also shown she can grow a pair of feathered wings with metallic parts on it, Probably does the type of wings can be referred to as her wings specially made for speed (Darkness Chapter 46) *'Vocal Alteration/Imitation:' In addition to her shapeshifting abilities, she can also change her voice to sound like anyone she turns into. *'Attire Transmogrification:' Mea can change her attire into anything, like from her school uniform into her own all-black Gothic style suit similar to what Yami often wears, but smaller and more revealing. Note: Despite having the surname Kurosaki, she is not related to and not to be confused with an entirely different family with the surname. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:To Love-Ru Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Yandere Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Martial Artists Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 8